Otter and Hermione
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: Ron gets a tattoo while hes intoxicated with Harry what will his wife Hermione say about it. Ron/Hermione mentions of Harry/Ginny Oneshot


In a small muggle bar, in the middle of england. Sat a man with red hair, blue eyes and war scars. His hand wrapped tightly around a muggle drink that he probably wouldn't of drunk if he was still his seventeen year old self. He was however not his seventeen year old self, he was twentie-six and has been with the same woman since he was eighteen. The man, Ron Weasley could remember it like it was yesterday, in the midst of the war.

He staired glassy eyed at the drink in his hand before chugging it down his throat and politely asking for another. After spending so many years with Hermione, he had learnt that after a fight, it's best to just walk out and wait till she calmed down. Of course today there had been some shouting from both sides before he had walked out, not forgetting to slam the door.

Oh how he disliked Pregnant Hermione, he couldn't wait till that baby was out of her. She was more argumentative these days. Hormones.

"Ron!"

Ron turned his head to the side, almost falling off the bar stool in the process. His eyes found a very familiar green pair who was looking at him concerned.

"H-harry" Ron sluthered, the alcohol going straight to his head. Harry looked at him with concern before slipping onto a bar stool beside him.

"Are you drunk?"

"NO" Ron said rather defensively with a shake of his head, though it was clear to Harry that he definatly was.

"Hermiones hormonal again" he guessed. Ron only nodded his head in reply as Harry asked for a drink himself.

"Ginny's the same, i have been kicked out until i can learn not to blame everything on the hormones" Harry muttered not entirely sure if Ron had heard him though when Harry looked at him, he saw rons frown twitching into a smile which suggested that he had definatly heard him.

"How did you know i was here" Ron asked, his eyes rolling back and forth.

"Well, i came to see you, Hermione told me that you were in her bad books and this was the closest pub to your home"

Ron nodded. Finally resting his head on the table. "I swear, once this baby has popped out of her, we are not having anymore"

Harry grinned as he chugged down his drink. That had been the same thing, he had said about Ginny when she was pregnant with James.

Ron drank the rest of his drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat and Harry decided he would pay the next round.

"To us..." Harry sluthered after his tenth drink, raising his glass.

"And to just one more month until my baby's born..." Ron sluthered, raising his glass before they both downed every last content in the glass.

By the time they left the muggle pub, Harry was swaying from side to side while trying to Keep Ron upright incase he injured himself. They both had no common sence left, if they ever had any to begin with as they walked through the muggle streets. Ron trying to find his way home and Harry holding on to his really drunk friend.

"Hey lets go in there" suggested Ron as he nodded towards a tattoo parlour, looking really excited. "They apparently leave perminint Ink on your body without any magic"

Harrys face broke into a grin and he began to power walk after Ron who had already entered the small shop.

"OW" Rons eyes opened, finding himself sprawled on the floor. His head aching as the events of last night suddenly came back to him. He groggily stood up, itching his bare arm and heading downstaires in search for Hermione.

He saw the back of her head, leaning over the kitchen sink.

"Hermione?"

"Ron, i'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I didn't mean it" she told him though she had yet to turn around and look at him.

"I'm sorry for coming home at god knows what time" Ron also apologized earning a smile from Hermione who finally turned around.

"Oh ron-" Hermione let out a shriek, her hand smacking against her mouth.

"What's wrong" Ron asked in a panic as he looked around for his wand incase there was an intruder behind him.

"Your arm" Hermione gasped, finally taking her hand away from her mouth and resting it against her baby bump.

Ron looked down and on the outside of his right arm was a tattoo of an otter, coloured blue like a patronus but in black ink was Hermiones name written above the small otter.

"Oh my god" Ron desperately tried to claw at it but it would not come off. He looked up and noticed that Hermione didn't look angry at all, instead her face looked like they were back in the midst of the battle and kissing each other hungrily.

"I love it" Hermione stepped forward and examined the beautiful work that was done on his arm.

"Really" Ron tried and failed to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Oh it's beautiful" she cooed as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. _Hormones again_ Ron realized. Ron ran his fingers over the tattoo as hermione wrapped her arms around Rons neck, gazing at the tattoos beauty. "Maybe i should get one to"

Rons eyes snapped towards hers and his face broke out into a grin.

"Maybe i should get two, one with meaning for you and another on my wrist of a rose and Rosie written in black ink across the rose"

"Rosie?" Ron frowned. "Who's Rosie"

"Rosie is what i have decided to name our baby girl" hermione beamed, leaning up and capturing his lips in hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds until they were rudely interupted by a popping sound and a shriek of anguish coming from a very familiar voice. Rons sister.

"RONALD WEASLEY, My husband has got a tattoo on his arse that i can't get rid of"

**Authors Note: This was just a funny idea i thought of, i'm getting my first tattoo on monday so i of course had to write about tattoos. I havn't read the books in quite some time, i know it's a crime, so i can't remember if Wizards and witches apart from muggle borns and half bloods know about tattoos. So forgive me if i have messed up some how. So please tell me if it's terrible, ugly, horrific in the reveiws.**


End file.
